The Right Side Of The Bed
by ThePineappleThief
Summary: After high school, friends, Kurt & Blaine, had decided to move to New York. Blaine is concerned about losing his virginity, so he knows he can trust Kurt to help him. One-Shot.


Sitting in the Lima Bean Blaine looked over at his charming friend barking on about some project runway episode they had to recap. Blaine simply loved his coffee breaks with Kurt. Since high school Blaine and Kurt were inseparable; they had both taken a few years out after Dalton to get some minimal wage jobs because they knew New York wasn't going to be cheap.

Kurt had looked into the poorer apartments areas New York had to offer and declared "Blaine, I understand that moving in with you and your furniture climbing fanatic ways was going to be a danger in itself, therefore I simply refuse to add stabbings or gang crime to that threat" therefore the pair had agreed to save together for nicer apartment were the two would be less likely to suffer from hate crimes. They were all set to move in a week or so and had been collecting essentials for their new home.

"When we move in I am going to have to invest a chunk of our savings for TiVo, I cannot waste a single moment of Ellen or Project Runway and I'm sure NYADA wont schedule my timetable accordingly" Kurt finished up his rant and taking a sip of his beverage.

Truth be told Blaine's mind wasn't where it usually is, there had been things on his mind that God knows he couldn't talk about with his parents or Cooper. "Kurt, can I ask you something"

Kurt noticed Blaine's sudden mood change and suddenly felt a little nervous. Swallowing his coffee slowly he sat up to focus on his old friend.

"We've always been able to talk about everything, with complete honesty. I needed to ask you about... sex"

Seeing his friend's confused expression he interrupted before Kurt could answer "I know you're a virgin too and you used to be _so_ _shy _about talking about sex but- I don't know- it's just- are you ever worried about what it will be like when we're in New York.

"I doubt sex changes according to geographic location Blaine" Kurt scoffed rolling his eyes playfully.

"you know what I mean- it's just that- Look I think it's safe to say that Ohio has a pitiful amount of suitable gay guys and New York will have more choice and... well I worry that's all"

"You worry?"

"I worry that maybe I've left it too late. That I will be inexperienced or unattractive to them or something I don't want to live my life sheltered or anything" Blaine sighed.

"What about Damien? _He_ certainly found you attractive" Kurt supplied a smile creeping onto his face.

"Don't joke about him Kurt!" Blaine couldn't help but laugh. "He was a jerk wasn't he?" he looked up to see Kurt biting his fist to keep for laughing. "It was only one party he just was persistent. I mean-this is _exactly_ what I was talking about- I mean I was so oblivious about his advances. When he asked me to dance and then suddenly he started practically humping my leg I nearly screamed"

At this both the boys couldn't help but laugh until they were clutching their sides and tears stinging their eyes. Blaine loved how Kurt could make any tense moment into one of joy and laughter. It's one of the reasons Blaine valued Kurt as his best friend. As the boys quietened down Kurt wiped away his tears.

"I understand what you mean though. Why does it have to be a huge deal to lose your virginity? I mean it has to be this huge event that you carry with you throughout your whole life and it shapes how you live out all of your sexual experiences. It just seems so stupid to me. But I am full of contradictions I suppose"

Noticing Blaine's eyebrows furrowing slightly in confusion he added "well... I don't want to make a big deal out of 'the first time' but then I want _my_ first to be special. I don't want guys to think I'm this innocent little wall flower yet I'm unwilling to go to some club and just give away my virginity away to someone on the dance floor"

"On the dance floor eh? I didn't take you to be the exhibitionist type Mr. Hummel." Blaine joked. "But I get that, you don't want to be a virgin but you don't want to just throw that away"

"Exactly" Kurt gestured "It has to be someone I trust not to ruin that for me, someone who won't just use me like a sex toy, but instead wants to connect to me in a new way"

"And then there's all the intricacies of it all. Do they want me to top or bottom? Should I have to blow them first? You hear all about foreplay and stuff but I don't know what they'll expect from me"

"I totally agree, I know that most people assume I'm a bottom because I'm quite feminine in a lot of ways. But that doesn't mean I want to be. What if some guy just assumes and then I'm stuck playing the wife in the relationship."

"I don't think guys would think of you as being feminine, Kurt. You are just as much of a man as they would be"

"I know that, but its concerning you know. I've spelt all my life being called ladylips or old betty white. I just know that some guys are gonna see me as Kurt "ladyface" Hummel"

Blaine patted Kurt's hand comfortingly. "You are more than that, you know. Any feminine features are strictly things like your fabulous clothes, or unique and enchanting voice or your beautiful face"

Kurt swallowed thickly he suddenly felt overwhelmed, willing himself not to cry he just took a deep calming breath and looked into Blaine's honest hazel eyes. "Thank you, Blaine. You always know the right things to say to me, and don't worry too much about New York. We'll be there together we will have to just scare off any potential 'Damien's' and 'Karofsky's' and look out for each other until we find someone we can trust"

Blaine nodded slowly his eyes focused on the napkin he was currently starting to tear as he thought carefully over what he was about to say. Kurt watched his friend, he knew Blaine long enough to know his little nervous habits so he knew to give Blaine a moment to gather himself and not to pressure him. When Blaine finally looked back up at Kurt he looked very hesitant but began to speak really quietly.

"Kurt. I know it may be- I mean." Blaine sighed and bit his lip and started again "you know I... I trust you, you know" Blaine stared down at the paper in his hands, noticing Kurt's silence he continued.

"I don't mean to freak you out or whatever... I mean. We've been friends for nearly five years, right? And I don't want to be a creep or anything but if... if you ever, ever felt like you need to – I mean if you want we coul-"

"Blaine, you are starting to sweat what's the matter"

Blaine looked up to Kurt, his blue eyes filled with concern and fret. Blaine gathered the rest of his courage he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"we trust each other and maybe we could... experience sex with... each other."

Kurt's blue eyes went from ones of confusion and concern to realisation and shock in a matter of seconds. Kurt's heart had set off at a rapid pace he sat up and Blaine watched as Kurt fought to find words, blinking rapidly.

"You mean- we should... have sex._ Together."_

"Maybe it was a stupid idea, I just thought it might ease the pressure knowing it was someone I knew so well but wouldn't want to ruin anything with us. I mean we are so good friends and I cant imagine not having you around so we shouldn't really should we. It would be stupid and it would be like having friends with benefits and neither us would want that. Those things never work out well and-"

"Well it would only be one time right" Kurt interrupted stopping Blaine midsentence. Blaine was suddenly lost for words. Why would Kurt even consider this?

"I mean it wouldn't be as if we would hook up every night or anything. It would be just to help ease the pressure a bit?" Kurt questioned. Blaine was shocked that Kurt wasn't throwing his scolding mocha in his face but rather simply questioning to make sense of what Blaine had suggested.

"well... it could be whatever we wanted." Blaine started. "I think I would be happier knowing that you had a part of me to hold forever I would- well I would be honoured that you would allow me to have a part of you" Kurt smiled slightly as if trying not giggle like a school girl. Blaine felt the urge to kiss Kurt's lips at how adorable Kurt sounded. The two boys just sat at their usual table in silence for a few moments, however surprisingly the silence wasn't awkward.

"We could do that" Kurt spoke quietly. "I mean I never had any particular fantasies about my first time it was only ever- that it was with someone I cared about, and you Blaine, are the most important person in my life" The brunette boy smiled sweetly at his old friend. The friend he was going to lose his virginity to.

"Oh Kurt. I care so much about you. I promise you it will be so special, we can do whatever you want it doesn't have to-"

"It's your first time too Blaine we'll just see what happens"

So they did. They continued with their moving plans and had been so busy with work and packing that they had almost forgotten about their conversation at the coffee shop. Kurt's first day in New York city was the best day of his life. He and Blaine had set about seeing the tourist spots around the city as well as making a start on decorating their apartment, which Kurt took most charge over. After their first New York take away the boys had snuggled together and watched the pedestrians from their balcony. "I can't believe how small they all look" Kurt had stated before the cold wind made a shiver run down through his body. Blaine giggled and wrapped the blanket they shared tighter around Kurt smiling up at him. Kurt looked down at his roommate and for the first time he allowed his eyes to flicker the Blaine's soft looking lips. Blaine's smile flickered as he felt Kurt's heart beat a little faster.

He noticed Kurt's pink tongue dart out to wet his plump lips and neither of them felt cold anymore Kurt felt warmer we he was secure in Blaine's embrace and he felt something that he hadn't ever expected to feel. Lust.

"urm... we should probably get some sleep. You know- NYADA tomorrow!" Blaine uttered trying to keep the desire out of his voice. This seemingly woke Kurt up and they said their goodnights before going into their separate bedrooms. Even though neither of them had ever slept together it felt so strange to be in bed without the other next to them.

After a couple of hours laying on the right side of the bed Kurt pulled himself out of the sheets and into the living/dining room. He made himself some warm milk then he sat himself down at the island with his back to Blaine's bedroom door almost as if he was consciously trying to stop himself from walking into Blaine's room and curling into his side.

Sipping at the milk he thought over the conversation they had had at the lima bean. The idea that perhaps they should experience the first scary sex experience together and then they would be free to enjoy sex with whomever they pleased. But Kurt knew it didn't work that way. The fear of being judged by their partner was still going to be there whether he and Blaine were experienced or not. So why was he still considering the offer? Kurt turned around to look at Blaine's door.

He knew why he was considering Blaine's offer. It was because they wanted each other they wanted to move past this sexual tension that they had been building for five years and wipe the slate clean with one night of no strings fun. Kurt had never wanted something so much and it excitied him to know that he could have it all. Blaine's mind, Blaine's body, Blaine's dick, Blaine's virginity, but most importantly he could have Blaine's friendship.

Kurt jumped slightly when Blaine's door opened, the curly headed man stood in the doorway. They both stared at each other, both knowing that they both had reached the same conclusion. It was at this moment they knew they were going to lose a bit of themselves, but they would be gaining a little bit more of each other.

They both moved together colliding in the middle. Their lips moved together as if made to explore this very moment together. Kurt pushed his tongue forcefully through Blaine's moving lips and when their tongues slid together they moaned into each others mouths. It was sloppy and unpractised and so damn erotic. They continued to kiss in the filthy manner until Kurt's legs hit the bed and they collapsed onto, Kurt's legs spread to accommodate Blaine and he began to pull at the Warbler's bedshirt. Once the offending article was removed Kurt began nipping at Blaine's jaw. Blaine's hands made their way under Kurt to squeeze at his as making Kurt break away and gasp.

"Take me Blaine."

Blaine growled into Kurt's ear as he pulled Kurt up and holding him there as he tore away Kurt's top. Dropping Kurt back onto the bed Blaine fucked his tongue into Kurt's mouth as Kurt's shaking hands pushed down Blaine's boxer shorts. Whenever their naked flesh came into contact with each other their skin would thrum under the heat of each other. Their flesh prickling with the electricity of each other.

When Kurt felt Blaine's cock come into contact with his own he struggled for his breath. "I want you inside me, Blaine. I need you now." Kurt felt a wet digit along his crack and then the pressure on his entrance, he growled impatiently wanting Blaine just to push in already. "whatever happened to people assuming you're a bottom" Blaine teased, as he began to slide his fingers into Kurt.

Kurt apparently isn't the most eloquent during the heat of the moment as all he could bite back was "Fuck you." Blaine laughed as he sucked at Kurt's neck. Blaine was mesmerized at how tight Kurt is and how good it felt having him so close and trusting. "Please, Blaine. I want you to- I want to" Kurt stopped himself as they looked at each other. This was it. The moment. Blaine wordlessly picked himself up onto his elbows and look down at Kurt's stretched entrance and then back into his beautiful eyes. He never broke eye contact as he pushed his cock into Kurt's ass.

Holding their breath, Kurt tried to breathe through the feeling of being so full and hang tightly onto Blaine. Blaine tried to still his movements as much as possible and get used how he could feel all of Kurt. Every time he clenched around Blaine's cock, felt like stars erupted underneath Blaine's eyelids. He could feel Kurt's racing heart beating pulsing through his cock ever beat every second pushing himself further in. There was no verbal go ahead as they both moved together joining together and giving into the rhythm of their speeding pulses.

Kurt shook as Blaine passed over his prostate and moaned every time Blaine's cock moved against his inner walls. Their hands found each other and they held onto one another as if afraid one would leave them. They both knew when they were close, Blaine lifted his head from Kurt's neck to lock eyes and came together. "I love you Kurt" Blaine cried when he came into Kurt's willing body, Kurt keened and the wet come filling him up, "I love you". Blaine pulled Kurt tighter to his chest when they had finished and hoped to the world that they wouldn't live to regret this beautiful moment they just shared.

The next day was filled with busy schedules, both boys having to get up and out early in time to pick up supplies and begin their first day at college. Neither boy having much energy to do much more than their classes and Blaine even had work after that. So when both found themselves back at the apartment, they separated into their separate rooms. Kurt had a feeling of déjà vu as he lay there tired and unable to sleep. He once again moved himself into their living room and staring at Blaine's door.

It seemed to be taunting him, it was less than ten foot away and he couldn't bring himself to move towards it. Because Kurt knew that although that they had never been in relationships. They had been a couple. They had been Kurt & Blaine; they were a set, like two for the price of one. The idea of holding Blaine, kissing Blaine, sleeping with Blaine was all second nature. Now they were in New York and living together and Kurt realised that perhaps both of them had, on some level assumed that they would be _living together. _Kurt was a little disappointed that he never had the courage to tell Blaine this but perhaps they had been together all along.

Kurt set his drink down and turned to fully face the door. When he began to move towards it he noticed that it was already slightly open. Peering inside he noticed the bed was empty. Confused, he pushed the door open only revealing the few of Blaine's boxes unopened but no sign of their owner. Kurt walked back to his room defeated and when he opened the door he found Blaine stood there in his room. "I... thought that maybe we could." He gestured to the bed but the look in his eyes didn't suggest sex like the night before. Kurt took hold of Blaine's hand and wordlessly led him to the bed. The very bed they gave themselves to each other. Kurt laid himself down on the right side of the bed and Blaine wrapped Kurt up in his arms kissing the back of his neck.

"Goodnight Kurt"

"Goodnight Blaine"


End file.
